Love of The Western Lord
by LOVIS BLYND
Summary: Sesshomaru has always had feeling for Inuyasha but was to stubborn to admit them but somewhere alone the way his opinion of his sibling change dramtically. Now he's working on preparing their fragile relationship before he confesses his true feelings, but he soon finds out Inuyasha has plans to mate will Kagome what will Sesshomaru do? Rated M InuxSess possibly MP and later chaps
1. Your Happiness is what I seek

_**I'm really starting to understand how hard it is to really write a good fic and I would like to applauded many authors I have read for doing **__**such a great job I only hope as I continue writing I can get as good as some of you guys. I would also like to let some of my followers know **__**that I will be continuing my other fics and am working on more chapters for them I just keep going back and forth on how the stories are **__**going. I know I should be trying to finish up my other two but this one just keep tugging at me and I caved. Well I hope you all take a liking **__**to this fic. I hope you all give it a chance so please R&R...**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in this manga... I will add my OC, also some of the characters will be slightly OOC **__**be warned there will also contain Charater Death. This fic is a yaoi based and will be rated M for later chapters. (past) Inu x Kagome / Inu x **__**Sess. Other pairings will be announced later on.**_

**Love of The Western Lord**

**Chapter 1: Your Happiness is what I seek**

"**Kagome?…." **

Inuyasha moaned in his coma like state lost in his grief. He tossed and turned falling in and out of consciousness through a state of depressed haze. It had been six months since his mate's passing**, **and the hanyou had drawn into himself and given up completely. He was no longer the loud brash half breed everyone had grew to love on his return to the palace that part of him seemed to have died along with Kagome. Turing on his side as waves of agony and grief swept through his now way to thin body the hanyou called out to his lost mate once more before darkness again settled over him.

Sesshomaru sat beside Inuyasha running a cool cloth over his forehead on the large futon that he once shared with his ningen mate. The demon lord found himself at a complete loss of what to do, he tried to prepare himself for this very scenario but somehow he underestimated the true depths of his otouto feelings for the human priestess. It was bad enough he had agreed to allow the union thinking this would work to his advantage and show Inuyasha he did care not only for him but his happiness. But as always when his otouto was concerned things turned out a lot more complicated then it should be, of course it did bring his otouto and him closer and give Inuyasha time to accept their new found relationship as siblings. The thing was he just could not seem to get past the possessive jealousy that became a burning inferno everytime that filthy ningen touched what was his but for the sake of Inuyasha he learned to control himself around the couple because he knew it was only a matter of time before his otouto would be completely his, but it seemed even in death the miko's hold was strong. His head snapped up and his eyes narrowed when he heard the wretched ningen's name mumured once again from his beloved's lip. That name was beginning to wear on his nerves and seemed to have become the source of his constant irritation. He knew his otouto was grieving the loss of his mate but honestly what else could InuYasha had expected he fumed quietly to himself he had warned the foolish brat what the consequences of his decisions would be since he was not a alpha and his mating with Kagome would lead to nothing but heart ache. Closing his eyes tightly to get himself back under control his mind wondered back to that day over sixty years ago.

_**Flashback**_

Sesshomaru was in his study catching up on some of the more important paperwork and requesta that his advisors could not do or respond to in his absence. He sat back and took a deep breath. InuYasha and him had gotten a lot closer toward the end of their pursuit of that vile and disgraceful cur Naraku, actually he would have to say it was their shared hatred for the dark hanyou that helped, but his biggest change of heart for his otouto came about thanks to Rin. Sesshomaru smiled as he thought of the very hyper and energetic girl and wondered what kind of mischief she and the little kitsune of Inuyasha's was getting themselves into right now chuckling softly to himself as he imagined the look of frustration on Jaken's face as he chased the two trying to chastise them. Dropping his amused expression as he thought about the pups antics, he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose just before he schooled his facial features back into his well known cold emotionless mask as he detected his otouto presence outside of the door to his study.

"You may enter otouto." Sesshomaru called out before Inuyasha could even knock.

InuYasha stepped into his aniki's study and nodded toward Sesshomaru and a show of acknowledgement and respect toward his elder brother and lord. Sesshomaru motioned for the younger inu to take a seat.

"How may I be of assistant to you otouto?" he asked in a cool calm indifference only he could achieve as he sat back in his chair to gave Inuyasha his uninvited attention. He could tell InuYasha was nervous about whatever it was he wanted to talk to him about, and he had a very good idea what had the hanyou so fidgety, a problem he had notice (well a problem for him at least) one he had been dreading and hoping would never come up.

"Sess,"

He hated the nickname his otouto had taking to calling him, but he could say he honestly hated the way his heart clinched more as he looked into his otouto eyes.

"Yes go on," he said in a tight voice.

Taking a deep breath Inuyasha finally said, "I wish to take Kagome as my mate, and before you say anything I know I'm not an alpha and I can't mark or claim her as a true mate so therefore she will still have a human lifespan. But I love her she was one of the first beings who accepted me as I am and yes I know we have had our share of problems but she has matured a lot from being the selfish spoiled little ningen girl that was following us around hunting the hards of the shiko no tama. And with Naraku gone and no longer a problem we would like to finalize things. I mean she even removed the subjugation beads that should show how much she has outgrown her childishness." Inuyasha babbled out trying to justify his reasons to the demon lord hoping he would agree to let him be with the miko.

Sesshomaru sighed, he had a feeling this would happened so once he had gotten over the anger of their father's death and he accepted InuYasha back into the royal inu household he made sure during some of their much needed breaks from hunting down Naraku , InuYasha learned about his duties to the west as the second heir, what his status entailed being of the royal shiro inu clan and also more about demon laws and their society. The only thing he had yet to tell the pup was he was to become his mate, but with that said he knew he had put the hanyou though enough already and their new found relationship was still new and too fresh for that particular conversation. He knew the pup had feelings for the strange miko that followed him around (he was just hoping they weren't strong enough for him to want her by his side), this realization irked the western lord to no end but he was anything if not patient. Plus it would be about another century before he was fully matured and would go into his first heat and at that point he would become fully aware of his youkai which will guide him in the right direction, right now he human half seems to be the more dominate part of his being. The demon lord sighed again which he found himself doing a lot around his younger sibling.

"Otouto, you do realized this will not be a true mating in demon terms but merely a marriage by ningen standards. You will not be able to make her your life partner being you're a uke who's destined to be mated to a strong alpha of royal status as soon as you come of age."

"Yes Aniki, I know but you don't have to worry about that I may be strong and of the desired royal bloodline but I'm still only a half breed and no full bred demon of high standards could truly possibly love me for me only for a possible political advantage they would gain." InuYasha replied.

"Otouto this is not true anyone would be a fool to not see you as a mate worthy of love."

Inuyasha blushed and dropped his head so he could had behind his banes. Not clearly understanding his reaction he cleared his throat and huffed out a whatever.

"Anyway I love Kagome and she loves me too. She has been there when you and everybody else was disgusted by my very existence, farther more I never had to prove my worth to her."

Sesshomaru stiffened at his words and said. "Have you explained things to her?"

Inuyasha looked back up at his aniki. "Hai," he replied.

"And the both of you are willing to make these sacrifices?"

Inuyasha continued to look into the elder's eyes as he took a deep breath and nodded. "Hai,"

Sesshomaru's voice soften slightly. "Otouto you really need to reconsider this. She will only be able to live a human lifespan and will be gone in a few shortdemon years of course she will live a full human life but to a demon or hanyou it will only be a blink of a eye. Also you will not be able to give her pups, does she truly understand this and has accepted it?"

"Yes, she has and we have agreed to fully adopted Shippo as our own."

"That's great otouto but keep in mine all women demon or human want their own pups ones nurtured and born from their own bodies."

InuYasha grinded his teeth and glared at Sesshomaru trying not to let his temper get the best of him. "Why is it so hard for you to accept this is it so fucking hard to believe someone could love an embarrassment like me, but look on the bright side (he smirked bitterly) I will not be able to under these circumstances taint our precious bloodline any further, he growled out. We fucking understand okay where not as fucking dumb as you think and we deserve to be happy, I deserve to be happy.. to be loved." he whispered giving out of steam at the end.

Sesshomaru's closed his eyes against the flood of emotions coursing through his body threatening to choke him as he considered his otouto's request. Wanting his future mate to be happy he found himself relenting displeasing his youkai who roared at him for giving in to their future mate wants instead of considering his mate's wellbeing and sanity once the miko was gone and warned him this would not go well for their hanyou and that giving in will do more harm than good in the long run leaving them to struggle and put their hanyou back together not only mentally but emotionally. Sesshomaru reminded his youkai that if this is what his otouto really wanted he would not deny him and they will deal with the outcome of the after mass when the time came. Opening his eyes once more to look into the wide vulnerable golden orbs of his otouto, eyes that were full with so much hope, love (for the miko) and determination (to mate her) he knew he could not crush his hopes so he caved not wanting his beloved to hate him any farther especially since they were beginning to patch things up. He knew he would have to mentally prepare himself starting as of this moment for the amount of pain and grief he would have to help his otouto through when the time came also for the many sleepless nights he would no doubt have to endure once the miko met her fate. Sighing yet once again he finally give his consent.

"Of course otouto you have my blessing once you and your miko have all the details worked out please inform me so we can go about preparing."

_**Flashback ends**_

Now he sat at the head of his otouto's futon trying his best to comfort the distraught hanyou. Inuyasha had been in a state of depression what was more or so catatonic for over six months and it was taking it's toll on Sesshomaru, hell not only that, his youkai was swearing something fierce and yelling a bunch I told you so and you better fucking fix its. Looking down at Inuyasha, taking his hand the demon lord lightly ran it through Inuyasha's long tangled locks and whispered softly. "Oh otouto why couldn't you have listened. Better yet why wasn't I strong enough to make you see reason to save you from this pain. I was weak and just couldn't bare the fact of you hating me again after we had only just started to make so much process now look at you otouto I feel like I'm always failing when it comes to you . I should have told you everything, h-how I felt what you were to me …..t-that I was falling for you he confessed as his once cold amber eyes began to churned with emotions and tears.. tears that slowly made their way down his pale flawless cheeks, choking back a sob he laid down beside Inuyasha and pulled him close burying his nose into his otouto's snowy white hair watching as his koinu ears twitched as his warm breath caressed them sighing he tightened his hold on him rubbing small comforting circle on his back.

"I love you Inuyasha please please come back to me I don't think I can stand the fact of anything else taking you away from me and this time I will not allow it. I have so much to explain please otouto." Sesshomaru pleaded as he closed his eyes taking in the intoxication scent of his otouto allowing it to wrap around him and pull him into a light slumber.

_**Ok that's the end of chapter one please R&R... **__**Okay everyone til next time... LUV PEACE & DOG TREATS!**_


	2. For You I Will

**__****Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in this manga... I will add my OC, also some of the characters will be slightly OOC **_**be warned there will also contain Charater Death. This fic is a yaoi based and will be rated M for later chapters. (past) Inu x Kagome / Inu x **__**Sess. Other pairings will be announced later on.**_

**__****Warning...This will be a short chap.**

**__****I would like to thank everyone who followed,fav, and reviewed. I hope you all enjoy this next chap as always please R&R**

**Chapter 2: For You I Will**

_**Dreamscape**_

_InuYasha found himself bound back to Goshinboku the ancient tree of four souls in the forest that bore his name staring down at a young Kagome._

'_Kagome..?' InuYasha questioned looking a bit more than confused._

'_Yasha .'she replied. Smiling sadly at him as she took a step toward him she spoke. ' Why are you doing this to yourself love? You have to find a way to go on with your life and let go of the past.'_

'_No, he yelled trying to removed himself from the ancient tree that was beginning to feel more like a prison than the sanctuary he had began to see it as so long ago, as his mind howled in agony. I love you Gome and I can't stand the fact of being without you , I…it's to hard to let go. Please don't, don't leave me here alone I'm nothing without you my very existence in life is pointless now that your gone.' He choked out as tears streamed down his face._

"_Yasha, we both knew it would come to this you knew I would never be able to be by your side forever."_

"_But I never tended to outlive you by much."_

_Yasha , you have made me one of the happiest women to ever live, now it's time for you to fulfill your destiny. Sighing she told him will you ever stop being such a dense baka? Inuyasha you have to get over this and be with the one who you were truly meant to be with, honestly I think he has suffered long enough. Although knowing how possessive he is I am surprised with his patience during this whole ordeal."_

'_Kogome , What are you talking about? I don't understand."_

_Kagome smiled sadly at her mate. "InuYasha be honest with yourself for once you have always loved one other living being above me, don't get me wrong I've never doubted your love but I know you just settled and took what you thought was the less painful path instead of facing your feelings for him head on. I also know who your heart truly belongs to and it happens to be none other than your brother Lord Sesshomaru."_

"_T…that's not," he averted his eyes and bowed his head to hid is face from Kagome's intense yet understanding gaze knowing it would do no good to deny it, she knew him all to well._

"_You both are fools. Kagome said as she shook her head. Sesshomaru for not expressing how he truly felt and you for thinking your were worthless and no one but I would give you any kind of acceptance and love._

_Inuyasha please get over this foolishness then you can find out just how much you are loved. Give your Sesshomaru a chance." She said as she turned away, just before she vanished she turned back with a small sad smile and said "you are not the only one grieving he's taking things very hard he feels he has not only lost you once but twice now, he really does love you you know." And with those last words she was gone._

_**Dreamscape end**_

_A loud sob tore from the hanyou's throat as he lurch forward only to be held in place by a strong yet warm embrace. Soft comforting words were whispered into his ear while the gentle stroke of his ears distracted him giving his groggy brain time to let go of it's troubling images and unbelievable conversation that was held with Kagome. He sighed and leaned into the comforting touch just before he opened his eyes. Looking up he became trapped in a familiar cold gaze filled with deep worry and sadness that also seemed to reflected the all consuming pain he felt. Breaking away from the spell he was caught up in he blinked and shook his head not really understanding the strong emotions that showed in his Anki's eyes._

"_Sesshomaru?"_

"_How are you feeling?" Sesshomaru asked looking into his otouto's confused and weary face._

_InuYasha turned so he could bury his face into Sesshomaru's chest not caring that this was his strong overbearing emotionless Aniki all he cared about was to warmth and comfort that he felt being in his half-brother's arms, which totally threw him off but he accepted it none the less. Closing his eyes he listened to the slow steady beat of his aniki's heart welcoming the calming effect along with the soothing words that were being whispered into his ears._

"_I sorry Inuyasha I never wanted you to know this pain, and I would give anything to bare it for you , your anguish and loneliness I would bare it all without complaint. Listen to me little one, I need you to pull through this for me I know I have not always been there for you when you were younger and I truly regret my actions. (reaching down running his long pale fingers along InuYasha's baby smooth cheeks he lightly traced a finger over his otouto's chapped and dry lips. Taking his baby brothers chin in a gentle grip he lifted his face so he could look in right in the eyes.) Otouto I know you are grieving but I need you here by my side and I will promise to stay with you and never ever let go. I love you my sweet puppy and will do anything to prove to you how much, j-just give me a chance." he stammered._

_Inuyasha stared into Sesshomaru's light honey colored eyes as tears fell onto the clawed hands that were holding his face in place. He had never known the great demon lord to be so emotional and all flustered and wondered was this really his aniki._

_The dai youkai slowly leaned in and licked the tears that stained the younger inu's face nuzzling the younger's cheek he whispered "I'm here for you Otouto, any comfort you need I will give willingly not just that but anything that will aid your healing at all."_

"_Anything?" Inuyasha asked gasping as his Aniki gave a light nip to the exposed sensitive skin on his neck._

"_Anything." Sesshomaru confirmed._

_Inuyasha pulled back and licked his too dry lips as he carefully watched the dai youkai gauging his reaction before leaning forward and timidly place a soft kiss to his lips. When their lips connected a wave of deep seated rightness radiated throughout his body pushing some of the darkness and hurt that lurked within aside, for once since Kagome's death the all consuming grief he felt was lifted and he felt he could take a much needed deep breath._

_Sesshomaru eyes widened slightly as he felt his puppy's lips press against his. Just by that small and simple contact alone his whole being jerked as if being eletricutated causing him to almost lose his composure, holding back a possessive growl for a soft more docile growl of appreciation he let Inuyasha proceed as the hanyou saw fit afraid that he would scare the pup if he gave into his more demanding, possessively dominating side of his more baser instincts. So he just quietly wrapped his arms around his otouto and let him lead… for now at least._

___**Okay everyone that's it for chapter two please review and let me know what you think, oh and once again sorry the chapter was so short hopefully longer chapter next update. so til next time... LUV PEACE & DOG TREATS!**_

**_Next chapter may contain yaoi not to sure yet…. Will Inuyasha seduce his Aniki or will he stop before things go to far out of the guilt of betraying his mate. But than again wasn't she the one who suggested it._**


End file.
